I Fell In Love With My Best Friend
by Randomnerdystories
Summary: What happens when ruby and skullboy have to admit there feelings? Inspired:By some Random Disney Episode


**Random Nerdy Stories Story**

I fell in love with my Best Friend  
Written by Zoey (aka Youth child) And Kate (aka creator of RNS)  
Imspired by:some Love/Tragic songs  
Genre:Romance/Drama  
Editor of this chapter:Jasmine  
Idea by:The whole cast  
Next writers for the next chapter: Evelyn and Xiah  
We don't own any of the characters In Ruby Gloom This is only made for entertainment  
Only!

* * *

"Can You get me the rest of the copies?" Asked Ruby's mom  
"Sure mom." Said ruby

Ruby had to help her mom with the documents and important papers.  
She was old enough to finally help but she could only help for a few hours and go back home.

"So ruby do you like anyone yet?"asked ruby's mom

"I like all my friends why?" Asked ruby

"No I mean like I don't know who do you like like? Like have a crush on?" Asked ruby's mom

"Uhh..." Said ruby

She turned red and sweaty

"It's okay you can tell me." Said ruby's mom

"You promise? Don't tell sapphire or Crystal nor anyone!" Said ruby

"Okay promise.. But I will tell you who they like..they didn't say keep a secret..sapphire likes this guy in her art class. And Crystal likes this guy in her drama now tell me." Said ruby's mom

"..this guy names skullboy." Said ruby

"Oh..are you best friends?" Said ruby's mom

"Umm ya..but I don't wanna say anything to ruin our friendship." Said ruby

"look ruby. I agree with you..one time I fell in love with my best friend but he Did not love me back when I told him..he DIDENT love me until 3 years after rejecting instead I fell for your dad." Said ruby's mom

"Wow..I don't wanna mess this up...I love him more than anything thing..I shouldent destroy it..thanks mom."said ruby

"Just remember you will have to tell him at some point." Said ruby's mom

"I will mom..when the time is right.." Said ruby  
She looked out the window for a moment and sighed..

* * *

"When are you gonna tell her?" Asked frank

"I don't know..I don't think she likes me back..." Said skullboy

" ruby should like you back.." Said len

"Ya..I think she actually does...really does." Said frank

"Sure.." Said skullboy.

"You knew ruby for 9 years!" Said frank

"You guys are 13 and 14 now." Said len

"Just tell her.." Said frank

"I don't wanna ruin the friendship!" Said skull boy

"The whole universe knows you love ruby!" Said frank

"EXEPT for ruby" said len

"I'm not ready!" Said skullboy in anger

Soon he stormed out of the room

"Was it something I said?" Said len

Then frank slapped his forehead

* * *

ruby came back home and of course everyone missed her. Soon there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it!" Shouted ruby

She opened the door and hugged the Pearson tightly.

"Umm who is it?" Asked skullboy

"My old best friend!" Said ruby all happy

"Hi my name is Chris!" Said Chris

Skullboy was jealous...

"He is gonna be here for a while. His parents are away for a month." Said ruby

"Umm ya..." Said skullboy all disappointed..

"You can stay at the guest room." Said ruby

"Wait how long have you known each other?" Said skullboy

"Hmm since we were in diapers." said ruby

"Haha ya we loved playing hide in seek. I missed you. Haven't seen you in 9 years!" Said Chris

"Well me and ruby are best friends too! For a long time..since we learned how to tie our shoes..." Said skull boy nervously

"Umm..I already knew how before I met you.." Said ruby

"Oh...um" said skullboy

"Well Chris I should show you around the gloom house." Said ruby

Skull boy looked miserable...while ruby and her old friend were talking...and laughing...soon Chris looked serious when he asked ruby something..

"Ruby..I don't wanna freak you out but I wanted to tell you...will you go on a date with me?" Chris asked

"NO!" Screamed skullboy in his head

"Hmm..maybe.." Said ruby

Then they continued the tour

After the tour ruby and Chris kept talking and talking about the good old times for 3 weeks

"And you kept pulling pranks on the butler!" Said Chris

"It was so funny!" Said ruby

"YOUNG PRANKSTER POWER" they Both said laughing

"Wow you guys are really guys look cute together!" Said misery

"Ya you would make the cutest couple!" Said iris

"Ya cutest couple..." Mumbled skullboy

"Ya..wouldn't happened if someone asked someone out." Mumbled frank

"Quit it frank" mumbled len

"Well actually we are a couple" said ruby

"Aww!" Said misery

"Congrats you two! You look great together!" Said iris

Soon skullboy just stormed out...

"What's his problem?" Said Chris

"Ya he DIDENT congratulate you both.." Said iris

"I should go check up on him.." Said ruby

* * *

Then she left and knocked on skullboy's door

"What do you want?!" Asked skull boy

" I'm worried about you." Said ruby

"Well come in I guess." Said skull boy

"Look I-"

"It's alright.." Said skullboy

"No I wanna admit something." Said ruby

"Are you unhappy about me and Chris being a thing?" Said ruby

"Maybe.." Said skullboy

"Truth is..I accepted his offer because I didn't wanna reject him...I actually wanna be with some one else.." Said ruby

"...wait what.."said skullboy

"I'm so stupid for not thinking!" Said ruby

"Who is the guy you like.?" Said skullboy

"Well he is in this room.." Said ruby nervously

Then skullboy kissed her

"..."

"Would you do the honor of being my girlfriend?" Said skullboy

"Gladly..after I breakup with Chris." Said ruby

Then both of them went to the living room.

"Hey Chris can I tell yo-"

"Um I have to tell you something too. I kinda wanna break up now. Turns out i have feelings for someone else.." Said Chris

"That's great actually..I was gonna say the same. Because I'm actually thinking on dating someone else." Said ruby

"Wait ruby who are you dating now? I'm confused" said iris

Then ruby pointed to skullboy

"Really!? AWESOME!" Said the gang

"Well you guys look very cute together but I must be off..i can go home now.." Said Chris

"Bye!" Said everyone

Soon he left and everyone was happy...especially the happy couple..

The End.

Hope you enjoyed this short little story! Bye guys! - Zoey and Kate


End file.
